I'm Not So Bored Anymore
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: WWE ONESHOT...JOHN MORRISON/EIRIS HALES...TED/OC...CODY/OC


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODY, TED, OR JOHN...EIRIS HALES BELONGS TO CHIC, AND DANAE BELONGS TO ANNA...I ONLY OWN GIANNA**

Eiris Hales, Danae Johnson, and Gianna Reynolds, were lounging in lounge chairs in the backyard by the pool of Eiris' condo in LA. It was late June, and the weather was a relaxing 85 degrees. Not too hot, but with a light breeze going. The 3 had met in high school, and they have been friends ever since. They're all very different, but they even each other out. Their boyfriends John Morrison, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes all worked together as wrestlers in the WWE.

Eiris looked out at the beach and saw people everywhere. "Guys I'm bored"

Gianna and Danae looked over at Eiris and laughed. "Eiris, we're in LA. There's plenty to do" Danae replied.

"So, it's always the same old thing" Eiris said with a sigh.

Gianna got a devilish smile on her face. "I have an idea"

"Do tell" Eiris replied.

"Follow me inside" Gianna said as she opened the sliding glass door. Danae and Eiris looked at each other with a confused look on their faces, before they followed Gianna inside.

"Touchdown!" John, Ted, and Cody all yelled. They were watching football and drinking ice cold beer.

The girls followed Gianna out to Cody's car, as Gianna opened the trunk. She pulled out a huge bag, before shutting the trunk.

"Ok, I'm scared to ask, but what's in the bag?" Danae asked.

Gianna opened the bag and showed them the contents. "You're kidding right?" Eiris said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on Rissi. Live a little" Gianna replied giving her friend a smile. Danae also gave her a smile.

Eiris cracked a smile and nodded her head, as the 3 girls walked back in to the house. The 3 guys took their eyes away from the tv, to look at the girls coming in the door.

"What's in the bag?" John asked.

"Just girl stuff. Go back to your game, and we'll be upstairs if you need us" Eiris replied with a smile.

"What she mean is...don't need us" Gianna said laughing.

John, Ted, and Cody rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to the game on the tv, as the girls made their way upstairs.

Once they were upstairs, they went in to the bathroom, closed the door, and made sure it was locked. They took the contents out of the bag and filled them up with water. That's right...they had water guns.

"Where did you get these, and how did Cody not see them?" Eiris asked as they filled the guns up.

"Well I bought them at Toys R' Us, and I hid them in the trunk of the car when Cody was sleeping." Gianna replied with another smile. "He's a heavy sleeper"

The girls finished and put the guns back in the bag, and made their way downstairs laughing, as they headed back outside to their chairs.

"I wonder what they were laughing at" Ted said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Who knows with those 3" Cody replied shaking his head while John shrugged his shoulders.

Gianna, Eiris, and Danae sat on their chairs trying to figure out a plan. "Ok, what if we say something happened to one of us. Like Eiris fell and twisted her ankle or something" Danae suggested.

"That could work" Gianna added.

"Ok, you 2 hide, and I'll sit on the ground holding my ankle and start fake crying. The boys will run out and see what happened, and then I'll tell John to get me ice, and after he comes out, you guys can come behind them and start firing" Eiris replied.

Gianna and Danae ran with their guns, and hid in the garage. Eiris sat on the ground, and held her ankle, before she let out a loud scream. "AHHH! OUCH!!"

"What the hell was that?" John asked, as the 3 boys shot up and ran outside.

"Ouch...ouch" Eiris said rubbing her ankle.

"Babe, what happened?" John asked as he knelt down to where Eiris was sitting.

"I slipped on some water, and landed on my ankle" Eiris replied.

"Let me grab you some ice" John said going in to the kitchen and grabbing ice. He came back out and put the ice on Danae's ankle. Gianna and Danae crept out from behind the garage, with water guns in hand. Both Ted and Cody had their backs to the girls. Once they turned around, they each got a mouth full of water. They spit it out as Gianna and Danae ran still squirting them. John looked at his friends and laughed, but he stopped when he got the same thing Ted and Cody got. Eiris got up and began squirting John with the watergun. All 3 guys chased the girls around the yard, trying to get them to stop. They stopped when John had an idea, and ran in the house and shut the door. He turned on the hose and came back outside, where the girls were still squirting Ted and Cody, who were running. John grabbed the hose, before turning it on full blast. He pointed the hose in the direction of the 3 troublemakers and started squirting the 3 girls.

The girls started screaming, because their plan backfired on them, but their screams turned in to laughs and smiles, because this was one day they wouldn't forget. The girls began running again as Ted and Cody ran in and grabbed buckets of water and began throwing water at each other. A water fight broke out between the friends. Eiris stopped and looked at her friends. She was definitely not bored anymore.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S A LITTLE ONESHOT DEDICATED TO MY GIRLIES ANNA AND CHIC!...THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GIRLS!...ENJOY!


End file.
